


Castiel’s true love

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Humans, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: A young woman who is a lost soul in the big world prays to CastielShe prays for an angel to come and rescue her, she finds her way to Castiel and Castiel finally finds his true love a woman who is much like an angel herself, Castiel falls in love with the womanHow will Castile’s kids (Claire and Jack) react to the news when Castiel finally finds happiness and falls in love with another woman?
Relationships: Cas and Claire, Cas and Jack, Cas and original female character, Castiel/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Castiel’s true love

One day a young woman named Angel with a heart of gold and child like innocents, suddenly finds herself alone and afraid

She realizes she is lost, in a big city and needs help finding her way back home

She believes strongly in angels, she knows angels will help people when people pray to them so she prays to the angels

She prayed to an angel named Castiel to come and find her

She knows Castiel is the angel of Thursday and Castiel loves humanity

The angel Castiel is known to answers people’s prayers and come to people’s rescue she hopes Castiel can rescue her too

She hopes the angel will come and save her and rescue her too

Castiel hears her prayer on angel radio

There is a strong gust of wind and a sound like the flapping of a pair of huge wings

“I told you not to wander off like that” a man’s voice spoke softly but no one was there she couldn’t see anyone

Cas flaps his wings and flys to the scene where the woman is crying, Castiel appears out of nowhere, Suddenly Cas appears out of nowhere

She was greeted by a very tall trench coated man, standing there, before the small frightened fragile woman

A tall handsome, blue eyed, dark haired, angel man wearing a long tan trench coat, and a blue tie, walks towards her slowly

Behind the man is a bright light that glows, shines like sunshine, it is a halo, his grace shines bright

She runs away frightened and the trench coated man grabs her lightly by the shirt, placing a hand over her shoulder

“Angel do not be afraid of me, I’m not going to hurt you”

“Please don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you” the angel man spoke soft Cas said

“Settle down Angel, you are safe with me”

Castiel approaches the woman slowly, Castiel opens his mouth to speak

”Hello Angel” Castile the trench coated man spoke with a voice of an angel

“Hello? Who’s there’s?” Angel said”

”I am” Cas spoke, “how did you know my name”? Angel asked curiously

“I know everyone’s name” the handsome man stranger in the trench coat said

“Who are you”? Angel asked “What is your name”?

“My name is Castile”

“Castile, that’s a beautiful name” the shy women spoke, ”Thank you” Castiel smiled “Can I call you Cas for short”?

“Of course you may” The trench coat man said 

“I think you are very special, there’s something angelic about you Cas, are you an angel by any chance?”

“I am, I’m an angel of the lord”

“You’re an angel”? “You mean you are a real angel”?!

Are you an angel?” Angel looked up at Castiel with puppy dog eyes

“Yes, I am, I am, my name is Castile, I’m your guardian angel”

“Prove it, show me your wings and halo please” Angel asks nicely

Castiel’s blue eyes start glowing

Castiel’s whole body glows a white light appears from behind his head like golden sunshine

Cas spreads his huge, feathery wings out like a giant bird, all six wings are now visible to the human eye the sight was breathtaking

”I wish I could show you my full true form but my size is so giant, it’s as tall as the Chrysler building and then some”

”I would love to see you in your full true form Cas, I wish I could”

”Wow! That’s amazing! You are so beautiful Cas! I never met a real guardian angel before”

“As your parental guardian and guardian angel it’s my job and responsibility to look out for you, watch over you, and protect you keep you from danger and safe, you will be completely safe in my care, please try to settle down”

”What are you doing out here, how did you find me”? Amanda asked

”I’m here because of your prayer, I’m here to help you” the angel spoke softly, “You are hurt” Cas said

Castile’s hands start glowing a bright white glow, as the angel touches the women’s forehead, she feels the warmth of Cas’ grace healing her, her broken soul, she smiles content, softly

”You healed me” Angel said grateful

“I did” the angel said, “Thank you Cas” Angel said in graduate

”Thank you Castile, I love you” Angel said to Castiel

Cas said I love you but in enochian back to Angel

“Olani hoath ol”

”What does that mean Cas?”

“It’s enchain for I love you” Cas said back

“Enochian? What’s that”?

It’s is the language of the angels” Cas said smiling

That's beautiful Cas”

”You are beautiful, teach me how to say it please

“Ok, repeat after me” 

Cas repeats I love you in Enochian

“Olani hoath ol”

Amanda says “I love you” in enochian back to Cas

“Olani hoath ol, too Cas”

Castile falls in love with a beautiful, kind girl, who is much like an angel herself, as a matter of fact she is an angel or a human

She has beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes and long blonde hair, her smile is radiate and her personality is angelic

Cas’ eyes lit up at the sight of the pretty face before him, she smiles back at Castiel, Castiel walks closer towards his true love

Cas wraps his arm, and wings around her in a gentle hug and said “you are my angel”

”Thank you Cas you are my big, strong angel man, and I love you so much”

“Claire, Jack come here I have something important to tell you” Cas said

“Ya I know, I am not your father” Cas tells Claire

”I have fallen in love with a very nice lady, she is the love of my life and she brings me so much happiness”

“Jack you and Claire are much like my own children, you both mean the world to me, but I have fallen in love with a beautiful woman and I don’t want you two to feel any less loved because of this”

“Jack how do you feel about that?”

“Cas you are like a father to me and I love you very much, I just want you to be happy” Jack said

“Thank you Jack I love you too, you will always be my son”

Cas turns to his adopted child and Jimmy’s biological daughter

“Claire how do you feel about this?”

“I happy for you Cas, whatever makes you happy right?” Claire said sarcastically but smiling sheepishly

“I love you two very much” Cas said 

“I love you too Claire said, Jack and Claire were both happy for Cas and were hugging Castiel

”She sounds very nice” Claire said

”I wish I could meet her” Jack said

“How would you two like to meet her?”

“She will be like a mother to you” Castiel said

“I can’t wait to meet her” Jack said 

“Me too” Claire said smiling


End file.
